The present invention refers to a position indicating apparatus, and in particular to a position indicating apparatus for use in a valve, especially for smaller strokes, and being of the type having a spindle-shaped actuator which is fixedly secured to a valve element (valve disk, valve piston, etc.), with the position indicating apparatus being securely mounted to the housing of the valve.